


Kind Gestures

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: After James and Sirius prank Narcissa, Remus is there to offer a tiny bit of kindness.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Kind Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa is in her sixth year here; the Marauders are in their second year.

Narcissa Black walked across the main courtyard at a brisk pace. Lucius was expecting her to meet him by the statue of Emeric Switch before class, and she was determined to not be late. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. All of a sudden, a wooden bucket came flying out of nowhere and dumped its contents onto her. 

Narcissa shrieked as the water—she _hoped_ it was water—hit her. Furious, she spun around to see Sirius and his friend with the glasses snickering at her. She momentarily considered grabbing the inkpot from the top of her bag and hurling it at them, even going so far as to brush her fingers against it, but instead rewarded them with her most haughty glare. 

"Very funny," she huffed, brushing her wet blonde hair away from her face. The water had been cold, and she could feel it slowly starting to soak through her robes. She had to suppress a shiver—she wasn't going to let her horrid little cousin think that she couldn't handle some liquid. But by the time she looked around for Sirius again, he and his friend were long gone. 

"Are you all right?" a soft voice to her left asked, nearly causing her to jump. 

"I—" Narcissa twisted around to see who had spoken. A thin, pale Gryffindor—she could tell by his scarlet and gold house tie—stood there. Narcissa recalled seeing him sit with Sirius at meals sometimes and frowned. "Aren't you one of my cousin's friends?"

"You mean Sirius? Ah, I suppose so, yes," the boy said softly. "I'm—I'm Remus." 

"I see." Narcissa's eyes scanned the courtyard. She didn't see Lucius or his friends, but that didn't mean they weren't somewhere close by. The last thing she wanted was for one of them to see her talking to the young Gryffindor. Her gaze snapped back to Remus. Time to figure out what he was up to and send him on his way. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, I just thought—here," Remus said quickly, standing on tiptoe to drape his black cloak around her shoulders. He flashed her a shy little smile. "I thought you might be cold from the water." 

Normally, Narcissa wouldn't have accepted such an offer, particularly from a Gryffindor—and friend of Sirius, no less—but she was struck by the thoughtfulness behind it. Lucius certainly never made such gestures, even though he could afford to. 

She pulled the too-small cloak around her a little more tightly and gave Remus a rare smile. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Remus made as if to leave, then paused. "And I'm sorry about my, erm, friends."

With that, he hurried off. Narcissa watched him go with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. His kindness felt alien. Undeserved, even. 

_"Tergeo,"_ she whispered, and with a flick of her wand, the water was gone. She left the cloak on, though. 

"There you are, Narcissa." Lucius Malfoy and his trademark drawl had materialized in front of her without her notice. 

"Hello, Lucius." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's time for Potions," he informed her, snaking an arm around her waist. He didn't even notice her borrowed cloak, or if he did, he didn't mention it. 

"You're right," was all Narcissa said before obediently allowing him to guide her into the castle. 


End file.
